The House In The Outer Slobobian Desert
by Xenophon Direling
Summary: One god.  Two kids.  Four winds. Three seasons. And words. Lots, and lots, and lots of words that he doesn't understand. T for lots o' language  Flames are oxygen killers, so if you don't want to suffocate, don't start a fire.  Love helpful critiques tho.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **If I did if I wouldn't be on this site, now would I?

Looking back as far as I can, my first memory was waking up. I heard a soft, "Wake u-u-up." I opened my eyes and shut them immediately because of the sunlight streaming through the open window. As I slowly open them again, I realized I was alone. You'd think this would be normal, except for the fact that I was certain someone had just told me to wake up. I got the strange sensation that the voice had been coming from the window, but I rejected that idea because my bedroom was on the second floor,and there were large bushes underneath so I was sure no one had put a ladder up. Who'd want to do that, I don't know, but if they had wanted to, it would have been virtually impossible, or at the very least extremely hard. Suddenly I realized that it was incredibly eerie that I was told to wake up at all, since my mom died and my dad I had seen only once, but was definitely gone for good. Was it a little strange for a four year old to be living alone, yes, but impossible, no. I wasn't old enough to go to school, and I lived outside a huge lake in the absolute middle of nowhere. There was running water at the house, and electricity. At this point, I don't understand how the bills were being paid, but when I was four I didn't know what a bill was. I assume that my father has something to do with it. I got food from the lake, and I was a very good fisher. I also picked herbs and things, and I never once felt I didn't have enough food.(Today, I pride myself in being a great chef and an expert in a healthy diet and nutrition). My father had taught me to read and talk, but by the time I could walk I lived alone. I can remember past this memory, but they are not true memories, just events that definitely happened.

I suppose I should formally introduce myself. I am Ater Warmwind, demigod son of Eurus, the unlucky east wind, the Anemoi associated with the season of, scratch that, the Anemoi not associated with a season, representing warmth and rain, and pretty much the lamest god ever. Which makes me the son of the lamest god ever, which makes me the lamest demigod ever. I suck at everything, and even the other Anemoi demigods dislike me. Unfortunately, I can't make other people unlucky, but I have the worst luck of anyone on the planet. My dad could make other people unlucky, just by blowing on them, but that's not how it seemed to be working for me(I'm speaking from experience, never blow on someone; nothing good can ever come of it. Sounds like it would be obvious, but you never know.). I also think I should explain how I got to Camp Half-Blood. However, there's not much to explain. Which means there's a whole lot of explaining to do.

Basically, I woke up. In the big house, next to a bed. There was a girl in the bed. She seemed plain, with an ordinary face, no special features at all. The only thing that I liked about her was the color of her hair and her choice in pajamas. She was wearing a blue top and an orange bottom. Her covers were kicked almost to the point of falling off the bed, and her hair was arranged around her super-ordinary head like rays of light radiating away from the sun. If her hair wasn't the color is was, she would have been so ordinary as to be almost creepy. Her hair was white. Pure white. The kind of white that you cannot match with paper, a computer screen, or vinyl plastic. There was only one other time I could think of when I had seen that pure a white. When I was fishing. The only thing that could match her hair in whiteness, was my hair. My hair was almost as long as hers, and it fell an inch below the bottom of my shoulder blades. I had no reason to cut it until I first tripped on it, which was three years previous to this.

I started jumping up and down excitedly. "Another person another person!" I never once thought, "Where am I? What am I doing here?" It never even crossed my mind that I wasn't in the same place as where I fell asleep.

"Haven't you tried knocking, weirdo? Where in Hades did you come from anyway? Are you even from this camp? And why are your clothes so dirty? And your face! Covered in cuts! I think some are still bleeding! Are you even listening to me? Hello? Hello? Earth to whoever you are! Hello? What's your name anyways?" The girl interrogated, unaware of my situation.

My infantile brain did not take well to this, having never heard any civilized person speak in almost 10 years. This was obviously way, way too much for my small, uncivilized brain to handle in in the short time the ordinary girl had allowed me. In the short, fifteen seconds before my mind shut down completely and I crumpled to the floor, the only noise to be heard was me, saying, "u u u u u u u u u u u u u u u u u h h u h-"THUMP! I hit the ground.

"Holy shit!" The girl yelled. There was a huge crashing sound.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit, FUCK!" Thud thud thud thud thud SMASH! "Jesus FUCKing CHRIST! MOTHER FUCKER! Son of a FUCKING GODSDAMN BITCHHOLE!"

I heard a faint, "We really need to soundproof that cabin. Children of the East curse as much as normal demigods talk."

I smiled in my mind. This girl was obviously not a morning person, even if I didn't know what those words meant at the time(I now curse like a drunken sailor, who curses no more than a sober sailor, but in a drunken sort of way.). Neither was I, I thought, just before I fell asleep, still unaware that I was not in the same place as where I fell asleep the last time.

When I woke up, I was in yet another unfamiliar place. It still did not cross my mind that I was not in my house in the Outer Slobobian Desert in South Ubeki-beki-beki-beki-beki-stan-stan(who's native people all still thought I was in the middle of nowhere). There were far too many people for that. Tall people, short people, ordinary people, thin people, fat people, ordinary people, beautiful people, ugly people, ordinary people, white people, black people, tan people, brown people, ordinary people, male people, female people, ordinary people, people with short hair, people with long hair, ordinary people, bleeding people, dying people, living people, sick people, healthy people, ordinary people, and last but not least, her. The one who had my hair. The one that I trusted. The one that had cursed. The one who was not a morning person. The one with good taste in pajamas. The one who knew lots of words. The one who I wanted to be around. Her. The extraordinarily ordinary one. My only friend.

She was sitting by my bed.

"Sorry about, earlier." She said sincerely, expecting me to be mad. "I didn't know about you, so I must have seemed like a big meanie to you." She spoke as thought talking to a five year old, even though she knew I was 14, the same age as her. In retrospect, she probably knew ten or twenty times more about me than I did. She knew all of this due to an orange post-it stuck to my back, completely covered on both sides with the tiniest writing she had ever seen, explaining everything. However, even though I had the vocabulary of an uneducated 3 year old, I knew how to cheer people up who had a lot on their shoulders. I hugged her really tight and said, rather loudly,

"Don't worry, big sis, I still love you. I'm not mad. Although I still don't know what, "Shit" means. Or "fuck". Or "Jesus". Or "Christ". Or "Godsdamn". Or "Bitchhole"."

"I love you, too, Ater, little bro."

We some how knew that we were siblings, and even though we were twins, separated at birth by Eurus, I recognized her as more advanced, more achieved, more social, more knowledgeable, and smarter than me, so she was the big sis, and I was the little bro.


End file.
